Layla's life
by shadowroselily
Summary: Layla's life is changed after her mom dies and finds her self with her Dad and Twin brother that she never met and she dosent like her new home untill she meets some of Ginka's friends and goes to the world championships with them and there's a boy that she gets along with Layla is my OC and I dont own beyblade rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Beyblade Fan fiction Chapter 1:

I was in my room awake thinking about my mother. She and my dad had gotten divorced a month after my twin brother and I were born. I always thought that I didn't have a dad.

My mom never told me anything about my real dad so I never knew him, or who he was until that very sad morning when I got a call from the investigators of the plane crash .

On that morning my I phone 4 started to ring. "Hello?" I said.

"May we speak with Layla Kat Hagane"

"This is her." I said.

"We have some sad news, your mother died in the plane crash and we will be sending you a letter of where you need to go."

"Ok." I said, tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"That is all, good bye miss Hagane."

I dropped my phone and fell to the floor. "Why?" I said, "Why?"

My dogs Shadow and rox 2 [ you see Shadow has red and black fur and Rox2 has white fur and my mom's name was Roxy she named Rox2 Rox2 we called him Rox2 for short]

My dogs looked at me and said, "Layla everything will be okay you still have us!"

I fell asleep on the floor that night.

"LAYLA LAYLA !" I could hear my dog's shout. "The letter came in, the letter came in!"

"It did?" I said, still tired. Shadow dropped the letter in my hand.

I read it out loud, this is what it said: Dear Layla Hagane we are sorry about your mother there is another family member that you can go to, your father Mr. Hagane. We have sent him a letter stating that he must come and get you. He will be by to pick you up on the 3rd, thank you. "Today is the first so two days left what should I do ?" I said.

"How about you go to the bey park and take earth eagle with you?" Shadow and Rox2 said.

"That's a great idea!" I said I ran to the closet and picked out a strapless Victorian style blue and black shirt, jeans , and black combat boots and put my naturally red hair in a braid . My hair is really long it goes all the way down to my waist.

I said, "It's fine Shadow." I took out the braid, "I'm going to die my hair pink." I said.

"I thought you hated pink Layla!" Shadow said.

"Well its better then nothing and pink was on sale, so I bought it." I said, and ran to the bathroom and dyed my hair.

I then put one green colored contact in my left eye.

"Why are you changing the way you look?" Shadow and Roxy2 asked me.

"Because people make fun of my red hair and my different color eyes!" I said.

" You know just because the right eye is a goldish color and the left eye is green it dosen't mean you look weird." They replied.

"It kind of does." I said. "Well let's get going you two!"

We walked to the bey park when I saw that they were going to choose Japan's representatives next week.

"If I got a spot on Team Japan, I could be number one!" I said as I walked down the street to Bey park.

No one was at there, so I left and went back home.

When I got home, I saw a man standing at the door by my house.

"What the star's?" I said.

"Just ignore him." My dog's said.

So when I reached my house I walked past him, got my necklace that had my keys off of my neck, and unlocked the door.

Just when I was about to go inside the man looked at me and said, "Are you my daughter ? Are you?"

I didn't even bother to answer his question.

"I'm Mr. Hagane. He said.

I grabbed the letter out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"So your Layla?" He said a little surprised.

"Yes I am." I said.

He hugged me.

"You're my daughter sweetheart!" He said.

" I never had a dad." I said.

"Of course you do, what did Roxy tell you?" He asked.

"My Mom never told me anything, about having a dad." I said.

"Well I'm your dad." He said.

"Let me get my things!" I said.

"Ok I'm going to help you." He replied.

"Fine." I said.

It took us an hour to get everything. Then I got in his car.

"I never thought my daughter would have pink hair." He said.

"I dyed my hair and put a green colored contact in my right eye." I said.

I got out a picture of me [before my hair was pink and when both of my eyes were mismatched] and handed him the picture.

He said, "You almost look like your mother!"

When we got to my new house, I was scared. I never saw a house this big .

A goofy scarf wearing boy came running towards us.

"Dad who's this pink haired girl?" He asked.

"This is your twin sister Layla, except she wasn't ready to be born yet. You're a month older then her her." He said.

"Then why is her hair pink?" He said.

I grabbed the picture and shoved it in his face.

"Look at the picture!" I said.

"Wow!" He said.

"Anyways Ginga, be nice!" Dad said.

"Do you bey battle?" Ginka said.

"Yes!" I said I showed him all of my bey's. "I use earth eagle a lot."

We went inside, dad showed me to my room.

I painted it then, I put everything in it and fell asleep.

I felt someone shake me. I woke up.

"Today is the tournament for Japan's representatives." Ginka said.

"Didn't you already get picked?" I said.

"Yeah and so did you." He replied. "Get dressed." He said.

"Get out of my room then!" I said.

He left the room and closed the door. I got in my signature outfit [the one I wore yesterday but it's washed] .

The pink dye was still there and so was the contact. I braided my hair and then ran down stairs and waited for Ginka.

He grabbed my arm and we walked to the stadium. We went with dad into the room where he watched everything.

Ginka was upset because dad had picked us and didn't let us battle.

The announcer said, " Welcome all to the stadium where people all over Japan will be competing to be on Japan's team! Who will join Ginka and his Twin sister Layla?!"

The screen showed Ginka and me, Ginka looked like himself I looked the way I was now.

~Time skip~

Then after we went to the park where Masamune was complaining.

"Oh stop!" I said. "At least you got a place! I said"

"Well I should have been in first!" He shouted.

"BE HAPPY THAT YOU GOT A PLACE!" I shouted.

He went back to the bench and sat down and was quiet.

"Boy." I said.

Well the next day yuu and Tsubasa had to battle for the spot Kyoya was suppose to have but turned it down.

Tsubasa won. When all of us were waiting for the plane my dad made sure everyone was here.

"TSUBASA!" He said.

"Here!" He said.

"YUU!" Dad shouted.

"Here!" He said.

"GINKA!" Dad shouted.

"Ready!" He replied.

MASAMUNE! Dad shouted.

"IM HERE!" He shouted back.

" LAYLA!" My Dad said.

"I'm here you know you're the one that dragged me here even though I can walk!" I said. Then he looked at my hair. "Why is your bang covering your right eye?" He asked.

"Because I like my hair this way!" I said.

"Well everyone looks ready!"

We went on the plane and my seat was next to Tsubasa. We started talking about the team we would be facing. They went on and on then they stopped talking to each other and Layla fell asleep on Tsubasa.

Tsubasa smiled and he fell asleep to.

The next day Layla woke up. "I'm sorry!" I said.

"Its okay you were really tired Layla I wouldn't blame you for falling asleep on some one."

"Are you sure its okay though?" Layla said with a frown.

"Its fine Layla I don't mind at all!"

We finally landed in China. We got off of the air plane.

Then Tsubasa and I started talking then the next thing you know- "WHERE ARE YOU PANDAS?!" That's all Masamune's been talking about since we got off of the plane.

"Shut up!" I told Masamune.

Tsubasa laughed because He was obedient like a dog was I could tell that all of us are going to get along just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Beyblade fan fiction chapter 2

The next day we were looking for info on the other team again I suggested we try Beilin temple.

"Where do we look now?" Madoka said.

"What about we look in Beilin temple?"I suggested.

"That's a great idea Layla!"Madoka exclaimed.

~time skip

"We're here," Gingka said, relieved from the hike up a very tall and long mountain. When we got inside, the place it had a whole bunch of people in uniforms practicing .A lot of them were sweating ,and the temple looked very pretty with all the red decorations.

Then we heard a boys voice say, "What brings GanGan Galaxy to Beilin temple?"

"Shoot we got caught," I mouthed.

"By the way I'm Dashan."

"Well were here to collect infor…" Gingka was about to blow our plan! I put my hand over his mouth to keep him from letting the cat out of the bag.

"What he means is that we're looking around .Right brother dear?"

"You must be Layla," Dashan said."Aren't you something?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," I replied.

"Yeah it won't," Tsubasa said.

"Who says I'm flattering?"

"No one says, but you are annoying,"

~ Ginka's Pov

I could tell thatbeys were going to fly.

"I'm not annoying Layla, and that's not something you say to the best in Belin temple."

"Oh really? I'm going to kick your butt in the tournament ,genius!"

"Go ahead and try to, little girl!"

"Fine I will, little 5 year old boy! And when I beat you don't be crying to your teacher!"

I then pulled Layla to my arms and told her to calm down. I could tell she was very angry, so I decided it would be better if we all went back to the hotel to let her calm down.

~time skip

"We need to decide who's going to battle who!" Madoka said, frustrated.

"I want to battle Dashan," Layla said with a confident look.

"Gingka has to agree on it," Madoka replied.

"It's okay. She can battle him and I'll sit this one out," the Ginka replied.

"Then it's settled!"Madoka said.


End file.
